


Love at First Touch

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor was in love for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> This is sort of a follow up to my story 2:00 AM but can be read on its own.

The Doctor was in love for the second time. It wasn't love at first sight, no, it predated that. Love at first touch. The little spark of consciousness that'd flared brilliantly to life and told him that he and Rose had a little one on the way.

Now at the sight of her though, he was enchanted. Their daughter was ginger, fitting for the name they had picked. There was no parallel version of his best mate but now Pete's World had one.

"Welcome to the world, Alli Donna Noble," he said joyfully as he handed her to her mother.


End file.
